


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

“Castiel!” the piercing cry from Gabriel reverberated through the heavens but the small angel paid it no heed as he and Fuzzy Bee followed after the pretty butterfly. Castiel continued his quest to catch the butterfly who danced along the currents, dangerously close to the edge of the chasm that dropped down to the lower planes. If an angel were to step off the edge, he would fall as his wings painfully burned away. The older angels call it ‘The Falls’. Castiel’s little wings, newly covered in a fluffy down of plumage, fluttered in imitation of his quarry as he giggles. 

Gabriel flies as fast as his wings can carry him as he scanned the heavens. His heart pounding in his chest when he couldn’t immediately find his brother. He’s about to turn back to make another pass when he sees Castiel start to tumble over “The Falls” with a terrified cry. Gabriel tucks his wings close to dive down and catches him before Castiel is completely lost to the mist that licks at the edge. "Whoa there little nugget" he pants as he pulls them both from the edge. Castiel grasps a hold of Gabriel’s collar as he watches horrified as Fuzzy Bee tumbles into the mists. 

Gabriel lands on the grass and holds Castiel close. “It’s okay. Gabe’s got you.” Castiel looks up at Gabriel and bursts into tears as he points to The Falls. The only intelligible word that Gabriel could make out was Fuzzy. The archangel looks around and doesn’t see the stuffie anywhere around. That’s when he realizes what must have happened. He tries to soothe his brother as he reaches behind his back. With a snap of his fingers a new Fuzzy Bee appears in his hand. Bringing it around, he shows Castiel that his little friend didn’t fall but was safe and sound. Castiel gasps when he see’s the bee and quickly grapples it with both hands, burying his face between the antenna. With a sigh, Gabriel flies them back to the nest and tucks Castiel in as he silently thanks his Father that he found his brother in time to stop his fall from heaven.


End file.
